Star Butterfly
Summary Princess Star Butterfly is the main and titular protagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She is a teenage princess of the Kingdom of Mewni (located in another dimension) sent to Earth by her parents in order to learn how to use the royal magic wand. In seasons 1-2, she lives with her earthly hosts, the Diaz family. By season 3 she's back in Mewni with her bestie Marco Diaz living with her as her Squire. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C to 8-B physically, Varies with spells, up to 2-A with most potent spells Name: Star Butterfly Origin: Star Vs. The Forces of Evil Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Ex-Queen of Mewni Attack Potency: Building level to City Block level physically (Should be comparable to Marco Diaz who fought thousands of Hekapoo clones and fought off Star's basic spells.), Varies with spells (Lower tier spells can destroy building-sized watch towers, while higher tier spells such as "The Whispering Spell" can destroy Ludo's entire castle.) up to Macroverse level+ with most potent spells (Froze time in the entire multiverse, in which they needed the help of Father Time himself. Father Time later implied that they slightly damaged the concept of time. The wand itself is capable of destroying the universe. The royal book itself talks about how to restore destroyed universes. Was stated by Baby to be far superior to her mother, who could fight off Toffee for a little bit. Toffee refers to the wand as "all the power in the universe") Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Subsonic (Should be around the same speed as River Butterfly who could run 10 miles in 5 minutes.) Combat Speed: Relativistic (Via scaling to Marco who managed to catch Hekapoo, who can run across the circumference of a planet 3 times.), Massively FTL+ with the wand (Skywene with the wand was capable of shooting a blast of energy that destroyed another universe.) Reaction Speed: Relativistic Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Casually lifted a car in Mewberty form) Striking Strength: Building level to City Block level Durability: Building level to City Block level (Tanked blasts from Ludo, who should be comparable to her lower tier spells), Marcroverse Level+ via magic shields (Could block an attack from Meteora) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range physically, Low Macroversal with dimensional scissors and portals, Macroversal+ with best spells Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled H2H fighter, [[Spatial Manipulation|Space]]-Time Manipulation (Can create portals with dimensional scissors that lead to other Universes.), Magic (Could use her own magic to open the door), Reality Warping, Energy Blast (Could casually form blast of energy without the wand), True Flight (Grew wings), Body Control (Grows extra arms), Energy Blast (Can shoot blasts containing energy), Lightning Manipulation (Can shoot blasts of thunder and lightning), Creation (Can create a bed out of thin air), Teleportation (With "Lightning Change Back"), Time Manipulation (Can rewind TV with her wand, froze time) Life Creation (Brought laser puppies to life), Ice Manipulation (Froze Tom), Weather Manipulation (Create clouds that can create massive storms), Telekinesis (With an unnamed telekinesis spell), Illusion Creation (With "Jelly Bean Hallucination"), Animal Manipulation (Several of her spells summon animals to help her fight), Size Manipulation (Shrunk a man down), Explosion Manipulation (Can create leech bugs that explode upon impact, caused a plant to explode when trying to re-create a hand), Rainbow Manipulation (Caused a rainbow explosion), Fire Manipulation (Can cause fire to come out of the wand), Forcefield Creation (Can create a bubble shield to help her breathe underwater), Flight (Via cloud), Transmutation (Can transform various things with her wand), Portal Creation (Created several portals while flying through space), True Flight, [[Regeneration Negation]] (Up to High-Mid. One shotted Toffee), [[Time Manipulation|Timeline Creation & Destruction]] (Stated by alternate timeline Star), Gravity Manipulation (Can delete gravity, can also stop the planet from rotating), Necromancy (Can raise the dead), BFR, Empathic Manipulation, Willpower Inducement, Taste Manipulation or Quality Manipulation, Clothes Manipulation, Stamina Restoration, Extra Body Parts, and Biological Manipulation (All in this), Age Manipulation (Can de-age people back into babies), Memory Erasure (Stated by Eclipsa that this magic can be done with the wand), Can disarm weapons of up to 12 Standard Equipment: Royal Magic Wand from Season 1-3, Dimensional Scissors from Season 1-2. Intelligence: Above Average (Despite acting like an airhead it's actually revealed that she does it purposefully. Implied to have an understanding of the space-time continuum and multiverse theory.) Weaknesses: Can get somewhat emotional and make rash decisions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: All attacks can be found here. Note: Despite the wand being able to perform a large variety of these abilities, Star herself has never actually been shown to use a lot of them in-character. Whether this is due to not knowing them or assuming they're not needed is unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Star Vs. The Forces of Evil Category:Disney Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Life Users Category:Size Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Portal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Female Characters Category:Princess Category:Royalty Category:Variable Tier Category:Hero Category:Negation Users Category:Alien Characters